Home for Christmas
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: "Roy, Lian's all tied up in the lights."


**A/N: Alright, so I haven't been writing much lately, but I wanted to get this written because I wanted to do a Roy/Wally Christmas piece. I had one idea that turned into two and because I don't like the number two, I morphed it into three, so here's a three part, single chapter Roy/Wally Christmas fic (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any associated characters.**

* * *

**_Home for Christmas_**

The door slammed shut behind Wally as he quickly wrapped his scarf around the coatrack's sprawling branches and sloppily hung his lightweight jacket up on the back of the front door. "I made it!" he chirped just as a red-haired tyke rounded the corner from the kitchen with stretching arms and grasping fists. Wally wasted no time in scooping her up and swinging her around in their tiny foyer area, her giggles resonating in the tight space as she continued to shriek "Wally! Wally! Wally!" over and over again.

The speedster laughed as well, adjusting to hold her under one arm like an oblong box and using his other hand to take his hat off and put it on her, hiding that cute, curly red hair.

"Good to see you found your way home, Walls," said that surprisingly alluring, incredibly charming voice that was such music to Wally's ears that he almost couldn't think of a proper response that didn't involve grabbing and groping his husband. Because that was uncivilized.

"Good to see you're still here, Red," responded the younger, letting loose Lian from under his arm so that she could go running back to her true father and grab at his oh-so-manly apron and worn jeans. The grin that was slapped across his face faded slightly. "I was worried you'd-"

"Run off?" asked Roy, tilting his head slightly; he rubbed his daughter's hatted head. "You should know me well enough by now. My track record isn't great, but I'm also not the same guy I used to be. Walking out on the team, walking out on Jade-"

"Mommy!" yelped Lian, still smiling as her three-year-old self could so manage, her grip even tightening on her daddy's apron.

Roy pulled the hat off her head and watched with a big smile now, seeing her jump for it, still giggling. His eyes sought and found Wally; he said, "It's all behind me. You, Lian, the League. I can't just run anymore. There are too many people that need me, too many people that I love too much to even think about hurting." He gave Lian the hat back, and she put it victoriously, and crookedly, back on her red mop of hair before rushing back to Wally's side. "I'm not going anywhere."

Suddenly, Wally felt bad for being gone so long. Two weeks just for an undercover mission with Conner was far too long to leave Roy and Lian. Sure, it was great for them to bond when she wasn't with her mother, but Wally was a big part of her life too now, and he had to be there for her just as much as Roy did. And Roy... He just despised leaving Roy for extended periods because the days felt so long, the nights so lonely; everything was impossible, even eating food because it just wasn't the same when he didn't know the next time he'd see his partner. The separation was damaging, if nothing else, and certainly physically painful.

"Now come on," ushered Roy. His hands reached into his apron's pockets to withdraw two containers full of Christmas colored sprinkles. "There are cookies to be decorated, Walls. And yes, they're too hot for you to eat, so I recommend you don't try unless you want to burn your tongue and ruin tonight." One of those brilliant blue eyes disappeared for a heartbeat as Roy winked and called Lian, his beautiful daughter, back into the kitchen with the offer of decorating a few cookies on her own. (With extreme supervision, Roy and Wally silently agreed with quick glances at each other.)

Lian disappeared into the kitchen just as the double oven's timer gave it's shrill, digital cry. Roy waited for Wally to come on forward and took his hand as the speedster got closer. He put his own body in the way so that the younger ginger couldn't pass, and a big grin swept across his features. Upon Wally's puzzled features, Roy just gave a quick glance up.

"Mistletoe," snickered Wally as Roy pulled him in tight, hand falling into the small of the younger's back, drawing their bodies closer together under the tuft of green strung above their red heads. "You sly dog."

"Let's just say I've been waiting a while for you to come home, Walls." And he leaned in, letting those dry lips come across his own, the heat and sparks renewing themselves as tongues found their proper places and beating hearts sped up in strong chests. Thank God for mistletoe.

* * *

"Roy, Lian's all tied up in the lights."

"Daddy, Daddy, I'm a tree!" She kept spinning like a ballerina, twisting and twirling and wrapping herself in glowing red and green Christmas lights. Her smile was broad and bright, like the Cheshire cat, a thought that made Roy quiver every time it passed his mind.

Jade was not the biggest mistake in Roy's life; he'd gotten Lian out of it, and Jade taught him the difference between love and lust, which drove him right into Wally's open arms when everything else seemed to be falling apart. Jade was a lesson that taught him a great many things, all of which he was happy to have learned from her.

"Roy, should I-?"

"Yeah, try and keep her from strangling herself, please." Roy roped more of his own light strand around thin evergreen branches. "Lian, let Wally help you. You can't get all tangled in the lights if you want the tree to be all pretty."

"Pretty!"

"Lian, come here, sweetie. We've gotta help Daddy decorate the tree and you can't wear the lights if you want a pretty tree."

Suddenly, her features twisted into a soured pout. "But I'm a pretty tree," she said with narrowed eyes, her arms making an attempt, around the lights that held her like a boa constrictor trapping its prey. "Don't need a different pretty tree."

Roy's face was concealed by branches, but a smile was definitely present.

Wally sighed and searched for the end of the lights, hoping to untangle his adopted daughter. He found the end and started to try and untie her from the debacle. "Baby, you're a beautiful tree, but you're a much better Lian. And we don't want the lights to burn you, so can you help Wally get you out of them?"

She scowled at him and stuck out her tongue.

"That's not nice, Lian," instructed Roy in a mildly gruff tone; with that little girl, he didn't really want to say no to her. "Get untangled and let Wally help you. And no more sticking your tongue out at him."

"But he won't let me be a tree!" she whined, even giving a little stomp and glaring at both of her fathers in turn, her little black eyes incredibly enraged for such a little girl. "I wanna be a Christmas tree!"

"Roy."

The archer stepped down from his work, handed his strand of lights to his partner and let Wally get up on the ladder to keep working. Roy knelt down by his daughter's side and reached through the lights to gingerly touch her cheek. "Lian baby, can we make a deal?"

"No," she responded gruffly, glaring at him with an angrily puffed out lower lip.

"How about I let you dress up as a princess and give you three cookies before dinner? Then will you stop being a Christmas tree?"

"A hundred cookies!" she bargained, hands now residing on her bony little hips.

"Shit Roy, she's as stubborn as you," laughed Wally, stringing up more lights around the topmost branches of their over-sized, pine-scented tree. "She could be a lawyer."

After grumbling under his breath, Roy breathed a big sigh and retaliated: "Two cookies before dinner and five cookies after dinner."

"Seven!"

Roy did a quick calculation. Sure, yeah, that'd work. Two plus five, seven, no big deal. Hell, he could make it even less if he wanted, Lian couldn't count. "Alright, seven cookies. And your princess dress out of your closet. Now let's get you de-tree-ified."

The little red-haired girl giggled incessantly as she spun in reverse like a backwards ballerina and twirled right out of the lights, which Roy quickly handed up to an empty-handed Wally. Then Lian cried out, "Princess Cookie Monster!" and dashed off to her pink princess bedroom, zig-zagging all the way.

"She's dizzy," remarked Roy running one hand through his messy red hair before shoving it in his pocket. "That kid..."

"You-" Wally kissed the top of Roy's head. "-have a great daughter." He set down the lights on the top rung of the ladder and stepped down to stand beside Roy for a second. "You've raised her right, Roy."

The archer leaned over and pressed a kiss onto his lover's freckled cheek; his arm draped around Wally's shoulders. "We've raised her right, Walls. Jade knows how to be a good mom when she's around, but Lian... She definitely takes after you too, babe. She's got your bright mind and big smile."

"And she loves to run," laughed Wally whole-heatedly, letting his own arm fall around Roy's waist, hand drifting a little bit lower...

From the pink bedroom resonated a crash.

Wally started, "You got-"

"Yep, I got her." Roy made a beeline for his daughter's room.

Wally watched him go and wondered suddenly what all had changed in this man to turn him from that little Speedy kid to this full-grown, loving, adoring father and husband...

* * *

"I know we said we weren't really doing gifts for each other for Christmas this year, but I just had to."

Roy slapped his forehead. "West, we said we were saving up for-"

"I know, but I hate not getting you anything, Roy." His face was absolutely torn, desperation leaking across his features like a broken dam. "It physically pains me to not completely treat you like a king." Wally twitched uncomfortably and even pulled his gaze from Roy's, panic almost weaving it's way onto his usually grinning countenance.

"Wally, honestly..."

They'd been saving up to take Lian to Disney World for a year now, putting away at least fifty dollars a month and spending every night without Lian there simply eating ramen to save a couple bucks. Three of them for a week in Disney wasn't terribly expensive, but the house payment, real food for both a speedster and a growing girl, rising electric bills during the holidays, and Wally between jobs didn't make it easy to find funds to throw at the trip. So when Wally went out and bought something that was completely unnecessary, Roy couldn't help but groan. He'd have to pull another shift to make their dream become a reality, to put a big smile on his little girl's face.

"I know, Roy, I'm sorry, but it's the holidays and I got a major discount and trust me, you'll love it and it's kind of for the both of us so please don't be mad?" The words were coming out in a rushed waterfall, the speedster side blurring his speech. Wally looked up at his husband in an adoring, pleading, kicked puppy sort of way. He just wanted to spoil Roy sometimes, surprise him with something new and different, make sure Wally knew that he thought about him and that he cared...

"I'll just pull an extra shift, no big deal. Ramen one more night, not a problem." Roy put his hand up and was about ready to walk away when he heard the sound of chimes sing their _ting tang ting _song behind him. And he slowly looked over his shoulder.

A huge dreamcatcher displayed an intricate spiderweb design in tanned string, probably older leather strips, that had been tied around a big circular piece; at the bottom, thicker leather strips hung down, tied to long, deep brown hawk feathers. Turquoise beads strung on the leather matched with buffalo bone beads created a few of the Navajo tribes colors upon the beautiful piece. Silvery metal chimes hung in the middle of the feathers and beads, clanging together and singing a song he'd heard most of his childhood. The top piece was almost as big as his torso, the strings hanging down probably to his knees.

Roy was stunned. "Holy-"

"I went back to your old tribe, talked around to a few of the elders to see if they knew you, figured I'd get you something that would remind you of home. Your tattoos made me think of it."

Subconsciously, Roy's hand covered the matching tattoo upon his chest.

"I saw the dreamcatcher and I know you don't exactly dream a whole lot, but I figure it'll keep away any and all nightmares, should the problem arise. And besides, the space above our bed is pretty bare, and I think it'd look good there." Wally's smile was still shy and uncertain, but he continued. "One of your friends gave me a deal for like fifteen bucks, so I figured it wouldn't put us off schedule or anything, I'll just eat ramen an extra night to save, you can have good food, don't worry."

Roy just moved in and hugged his beloved, barely giving Wally time to get the dreamcatcher out of the way so it didn't get squished. "Walls, I love it."

"I hoped you would," murmured Wally, giving Roy a one-armed hug while the other held the archer's gift at arm's length, keeping it safe even when Roy pulled away and their lips came together, setting their bodies on fire as adrenaline surged and blood roared.

Roy was the first to split, taking a hold of the dreamcatcher and carrying it out of the kitchen and towards their room. "Let's go hang this up, West."

"Coming, Red." Because Wally knew where this could lead, if he played his cards right...

* * *

**A/N: I just naturally write these two with innuendos, I apologize ^.^' Anyways, hope you liked it and happy holidays to everyone!**

**~Sky**


End file.
